Tess Summers-Worthington
Tess Summers-Worthington (b. November 10, 2014) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Angel and Dark Phoenix, and the granddaughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the Young X-Men. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Emma. She is also a Hufflepuff wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Biyomon. Tess is a member of the Worthington family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Tess is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Tess possesses vast telekinetic abilities Her abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Wings: Tess possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of her four natural lightblue wings, which resemble fairy-like wings, which span twelve feet from wingtip to wingtip, and unlike her father, Tess can make her wings dissappear and reappear. Tess flies by flapping her wings, as a fairy does. *''Aerial Adaptation:'' Tess' entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. Her bones are hollow like a birds, making her weigh far less than usual for a woman of her build. Her body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. Her eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. She possesses a special membrane in her respiratory system enabling her to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Flight:'' Tess' normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though she is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). She can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though she generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters) she can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but she could only remain that high for several minutes. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Due to her body's natural mutation, Tess possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to her in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Tess' musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Her physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Tess can fly non-stop under her own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Tess' body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though she is far from invulnerable. While she can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, her body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. She can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Tess possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables her to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus she can heal others who come into contact with her blood. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem, can be harmed if they come in contact with her blood. Her healing factor also protects her from all kinds of diseases. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Tess may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Tess' body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Tess is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Tess can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Tess does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Tess dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Tess possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Tess possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin (Medic-nin) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jounin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Affiliation |Konohagakure |- | Team |Team Emma |- | Clan |Uchiha clan Shirogane clan |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai |Sharingan |- | Nature Type | |- | Jutsu |'Ninjutsu:' Chakra Dissection Blade Healing Jutsu Poison Extraction Genjutsu: Taijutsu: |} Chakra Control: Early in her training, Tess discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Tess' natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Emma. With her excellent chakra control, Tess had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Tess had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of her Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Tess possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was about 12 years old. Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Swordswoman: Tess possesses skills in the use of swords during combat and knowledge of swordsmanship. Shunpo Practitioner: Tess can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. He is proficient enough in to keep up with the average lieutenant. Kidō Expert: Tess possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Great Spiritual Power: Tess possesses a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Tess possesses genius-level intelligence. Expert Pilot: Tess is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Tess has spent most of her life as a ninja and being the fourth generation Summers (daughter of Emma Summers, granddaughter of Cyclops and the great-granddaughter of Corsair); she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Tess has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Tess holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Tess is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Tess is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Chinese and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Tess is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Tess can lift (press) twice her weight easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Tess is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Tess is an attractive, young woman with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She bears a resemblance to her mother. Her body is toned and slim. *'Hair:' Tess has long brown hair reaching down below her shoulder blades, and is usually kept in a loose wavy fashion. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Tess has one known tattoo; the Crest of Love. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Tess carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her Biyomon to digivolve. Digi-Tag and Crest: Tess carries her Digi-Tag along with her Crest of Love around her neck. This allows her Biyomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Tess purchased an ?" (wood) wand with a (core) core in 2025. 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Cheyarafims Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Worthington family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Wings Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Characters Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Crest of Love Bearers Category:House of Beast Category:Team Emma Members Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Shinigamis Category:23rd Division Members Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Kido Experts Category:English Category:Ravenclaws